


Queen of Thieves

by DeepFriedLionLizard (little_valkyrie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Braavos, braavos au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/DeepFriedLionLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a job in Pentos Daenerys and her crew comes across an interesting item on a cheesemonger's ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> In an different time and a different world Daenerys and Viserys stay in Braavos after Ser Willem Darry's death. The two do whatever they can as they grow to survive and Dany comes into her own as a bravo and a thief, a member and then leader of a guild.
> 
> This is a part of the Braavos AU created by fucktheon on tumblr.

She dreamed of a red door. She was counting the days until she could go home and have her favorite sweet drink made from the lemons off the tree in the courtyard. Daenerys could not wait until this miserable job was over and she could get out of Pentos. She had been hired by the House of the Red Hands to retrieve some herbs that one of the Magisters was holding out in hope of an increase of price but in the mean time people were dying.

One of her guild members had taken the coveted boon to the safe house near the docks while she and two others continued through the rest of the ships. Two of the Magisters had their trade vessels in port and with the first section of ships ransacked now all was left was the cheese monger’s. The guild was looking for good hard cheese for the trip home, less they would have to acquire the next day.

The ship smelled like feet, this shipment appeared to be mostly soft aged cheeses that would attract attract all sorts of animals to attack them on their way back. Also it just smelled bad plain and simple, it was a good thing the plan was to leave the ship through the water with the goods wrapped in wax and oil cloth or else any guard dogs would smell them a mile away.

The signal was given that all the lower levels had been checked and cleared of all goods useful and practical to take. The pickers had gone though all the strong boxes and the staggering of their escape had begun. Daenerys was preparing to go with the last wave, her pack empty and the desire to rid herself of the cheese smell growing, when the youngest of the novices came to her tugging on her sleeve. 

The boy was only nine years of age and small and slim in build with hands quicker than a bravo’s blade. Wordlessly he pulled her over to a barrel that had smelled rotten and had been overlooked. Eager and ambitious the boy had gone trough it while others had ignored it.

Normally she would have told the novice to leave it but something about the chest drew her to it. Not often had she coveted something in such a manner. The house with the red door, the safety of her and her brother, revenge for her family, and now this chest. This slimy, smelling chest called out to her like nothing else.

No one hid a chest in rotten food if it had no value and so the two put it in her pack and made their way out. The salt water stung her eyes and the two struggled to keep themselves and the pack afloat. they struggled and took their assigned path to the safe house. Each pair’s path was designed to avoid the city watch and private manse guards around the city so no two pairs would be seen moving and no one seen entering the safe house. Two weeks of planning was well spent and their boon was everything they came for with plenty to keep all happy. 

The boy and Daenerys came in and were warmly welcomed and an another group tumbled in through the skylight from their rooftop path. She spoke to her guild and let them know of their success of their evening. 

"Terro," she called to her partner, "come with me. Let us see what the rotten fish wrought." The younger boy took her hand and she led him to a small table so they could set down the chest. Inside were three stones: one black as the midnight sea, alive with scarlet ripples and swirls, one deep green, with burnished bronze flecks, and one colored pale cream, streaked with gold. 

"Nice rocks, pretty colors but still rocks." Rang out from over her shoulder a high, singing voice of Maela rung out. "What will you do with them?"

"Terro what will you do with these?" The queen of thieves asked her young charge, her apprehension not showing through her voice though she felt it keenly. Her brother had told her stories and she wondered if these were what she thought they were.

Terro did not speak but signed to her that they were a gift. He wanted to thank her for taking him in and she felt relived but did not let it show. She feared what she would have done had Terro not given them to her.

"Thank you my friend." And she brought him to her breast in a caring embrace. She had found the poor boy in the gutter injured beyond belief and took him into her fold, her guild, her people. He did not speak but she understood him as did many of the others the Braavosi had a language of hand signs and the boy had learned them quick.

She looked down at the oblong stones and felt a heat rise in her belly, she barely held back the urge to reach out and stroke them behind the back of the boy.

 

 


End file.
